1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method for manufacturing pressure monitored suits.
2. Description of Related Art
Pressure therapy has been proved to be one of effective methods in management of hypertrophic scar in medical field. Pressure garments, which is wore by a patent, applies pressure force to a disease's part of the patient, reducing blood supply in the blood vessels of scar tissue, so that it results in local hypoxia at the disease's part, and restrains the growth of scar. Meanwhile, Pressure garments can accelerate the period of reshaping scar, accelerate dissolution of fibrous scar, slow down the growth of scar fibre cell, and speed up the normalization of scar arrangement. If patients wear pressure garments everyday during the preliminary time of treatment, the effect of scar therapy can be better.
Pressure garments in the prior art is made of lycra material, generally by occupational therapy department according to patients' contour data. But the method making pressure garments in the prior art has the following disadvantages of: 1. The pressure garments has weak air permeability, so a patient with the pressure garments feel discomfortable and inconvenient, especially in the summer, the pressure garment may make a patient to sweat, it may be impossible for the patient to complete a full course of treatment; 2. The pressure garments wore for a period of time is easily deformed, so that the pressure applied to a disease's part of a patient can not meet the needs of treatment; and 3. The overall manufacturing procedure is complicated and requires a longer time, and the manufactured pressure garments lack aesthetic.